Sorriso Resplandecente / Coração de Criança (Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku)
Sorriso Resplandecente ou Coração de Criança é uma música tocada na abertura de Gabriel O Menino, ela também é tocada em Dragon Ball GT. Letra em Português da versão Brasileira de Dragon Ball GT Seu sorriso é tão resplandecente Que deixou meu coração alegre Me dê a mão pra fugir desta terrível escuridão Desde o dia em que eu te reencontrei Me lembrei daquele lindo lugar Que na minha infância era especial para mim Quero saber se comigo você quer vir dançar Se me der a mão eu te levarei Por um caminho cheio de sombras e de luz Você pode até não perceber Mas o meu coração se amarrou em você Que precisa de alguém pra te mostrar o amor que o mundo te dá Meu alegre coração palpita Por um universo de esperança Me dê a mão, a magia nos espera Vou te amar por toda minha vida Vem comigo por este caminho Me dê a mão, pra fugir desta terrível escuridão Letra Original Dan dan kokoro hikareteku sono mabushii egao ni hatenai yami kara tobidasoo Hold my hand kimi to deatta toki kodomo no koro taisetsu ni omotteta basho o omoidashitanda boku to odotte kurenai ka hikari to kage no winding road ima de mo aitsu ni muchuu na no? sukoshi dake furimukitaku naru youna toki mo aru kedo ai to yuuki to hokori o motte tatakau yo dan dan kokoro hikareteku kono hoshi no kibou no kakera kitto daremo ga eien o te ni iretai zen zen ki ni shinai furi shite mo hora kimi ni koi shiteru hatenai yami kara tobidasoo Hold your hand okotta kao mo tsukateru kimi mo suki da kedo anna ni tobashite ikite daijobu ka na to omou boku wa nanigenai shigusa ni furimawasareteru sea side blue sore de mo aitsu ni muchuu na no? motto kikitai koto ga atta no ni futari no kaiwa ga kuruma no oto ni habamarete toori ni mau yo dan dan kokoro hikareteku jibun de mo fushigi nandakedo nani ka aru to suguni kimi ni denwa shitakunaru zen zen ki no nai furishitemo kekkyoku kimi no koto dake miteita umi no kanata e tobidasoo yo Hold my hand Tradução Pouco a pouco meu coração se apaixona Por este seu sorriso estelar Segure minha mão e vamos fugir desta escuridão sem fim Quando eu te vi Me lembrei daquele lugar Que quando criança era especial para mim Você dança comigo? É uma estrada oscilante entre luz e sombras Até agora você ainda está sonhando com ele? Penso às vezes em desistir, Mas com amor, coragem e orgulho eu permaneço firme Pouco a pouco meu coração se apaixona Um pedaço de esperança no mundo Todo mundo quer possuir eternidade com certeza Mesmo você fingindo não ligar Hei, eu te amo! Eu seguro sua mão e vamos fugir desta escuridão sem fim Mesmo com esse rosto, cansado de estar bravo Eu gosto de você..mas é seguro Viver assim me omitindo? Eu mostro a você o lado azul do mar às vezes E você ainda sonha com ele? Eu tinha mais coisas para te perguntar Mas não conseguimos conversar Devido ao barulho dos carros Pouco a pouco meu coração se apaixona Até mesmo para mim isso é emocionante Quando acontece alguma coisa, eu tenho vontade de te contar Mesmo você fingindo não ligar No fim das contas tudo que eu vejo é você Segure minha mão e vamos voar em direção ao mar